The strongest wizard
by slay.415fr
Summary: It all began at the GMG. What if Lucy had never been part of Fairy Tail but another guild and is the strongest wizard in Fiore but no one knew who she was. Let's travel to see where our story takes us. Warning has Yuri. My first story so don't judge me if you don't like it. Oh and sorry about the bad grammar.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day before the last competition of the Grand Magic Games. Up to now the guild known as Fairy Tail were in 1st place with a total of 45p. In the inn the guild was staying while the tournament proceeded they were all partying that they were in the lead. Tomorrow on the last day they were going to surprise all the fans by assembling a very special kind of team that nobody would expect but little did they know that another participating guild was planning on doing the same provided that a certain someone shows up. The current 2nd place wizard guild Sabertooth. For they had no other chance, they had to win this by any means necessary.

Sabertooth's current guild hall:

All the guild members were assembled with the two Dragon Slayers standing in front of the master after their humiliating defeat in the last event, where they had lost by none other than Fairy Tail's own Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel. Master Jiemma was simply furious when he heard these reached news.

"Well, Sting and Rogue…do you want to explain to me what the heck happened out there today?" both of them stayed quiet from fear of their guild master's anger as they looked at their feet.

"If my memory serves well you two are Dragon Slayers, aren't you?... Bragging about how strong you are, always running your mouths that you are a whole lot different than the regular basis, yet you still lost to one of your own…a fellow Dragon Slayer." they still kept looking down not letting a word escape their mouths. Jiemma was starting to get very inpatient with them."ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS LISTENING TO ME?" and so finally Rogue decided to break the silence.

"I have nothing to say…we were completely demolished…that Natsu beat us…and to top it all off he did it alone…without Gajeel's help." that last part was whispered so no one could hear it. Rogue folded his fists together so hard that blood started to fall on the master stood up from his sofa and slowly made his way to them."Sabertooth was the strongest guild until those fairies came right back on top. I want to know who exactly gave the permission to go out there and embarrass the whole guild. YOU MADE SABERTOOTH A LAUGHING STOCK!" he was about to use his magic to punish them until a voice came from behind him.

"Now master, don't you think you're going a little overboard? Cut um some slake will you." there with folded arms stood a black cloaked figure. No one was surprised at how fast the person was…after all they were the strongest wizard that Sabertooth has ever had…how strong, well that was yet to be seen.

"So you're back, are you? What brings you here, you did say you didn't want any part of these games, didn't you?" the master was surprisingly calm now. He did not expect his most fearsome wizard to show up. This was his only member he couldn't control. This one did what they saw fit.

"That's true, however I'm still a member and making sure my guild stays No.1 is my top priority. So to answer your question, I am taking part in tomorrow's last event…that is if you don't have a problem with that." the master stayed quiet for a while before a smug smirk came across his ugly face. He stepped closer to the cloaked figure and put a hand on their shoulder.

"You want to participate in the Grand Magic Games, do you? Well then I won't stand in your way…after all if we have you in the team our win is ensured." every single member had a smirk on their faces. Now they really couldn't wait till tomorrow.

" I look forward to seeing your performance, make a good show would you. In fact I and all Sabertooth's members are going to personally come and watch your match…"

At the Fairy Tail guild's inn:

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, OLD MAN GILDARTS IS GOING TO PARTICIPATE TOMORROW?" the Fire Dragon Slayer yelled from where he was standing with stars in his eyes. No one had anticipated that Fairy Tail's strongest wizard would participate. Makarov nodded his head with a smile while sitting crossed legged on one of the tables with the first guild master Mavis right next to him.

" Yes, I figured that since tomorrow's games would be the last we might as well give the fans what they want."

"Awesome, with old Gildarts on our team it'll be easy as snap to win. I'm all fired up now!" but Natsu's joy didn't last for very long when he heard that he wasn't going to participate."WHAT, why the hell am I not going to be in the games, I wanna beat someone up too!" Makarov apologized and informed him that the wizards for tomorrow were already chosen. Of course the fire wizard instantly wanted to know who they were. The master let out a heavy sight before he answered.

" The chosen guild members for the Grand Magic Games are Gildarts, Laxus, Mira, Erza and Juvia…now stop complaining and let me drink." Natsu was still against the decision but was quickly shrugged off before he could protest again.

Tomorrow the finals were going to be very interesting indeed.

Later that night:

Erza was walking back from just meeting Jellal. They were discussing if either of them found the sours of the strange magical energy Crime Sorciere have been sensing. While the scarlet haired beauty was on her way to the inn she saw a strange figure leaning on a tree and was looking out the town…if you could really call it that. Erza decided to take a closer look. She didn't know why but something didn't feel right about this what she could picture it was a girl, a teenager to be precise. She had long blonde hair it looked to be the same color as gold which was very rare. Even if she couldn't see her face she could tell it was beautiful. While Erza was busy checking her out the teen suddenly spoke.

"If you're gonna keep staring at me I suggest you stop hiding and come over here, you'll get a better view." the scarlet haired woman gasped when she heard that the girl knew she was there. She started making her way to her keeping her gard up. If she could tell where Erza was, either her senses were top notch or she's a wizard too. She was now standing behind the blond.

" I'm impressed, not many people can pinpoint my location so easily. Who exactly are you?" the re-quip wizard asked without any delay. The teen huffed before speaking.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name first before asking someone else's." the girl informed her without turning around.

" My apologies, that was quite rude of me. My name is Erza Scarlet, I am a member of Fairy Tail. Now let's hear yours." she turned around so that Erza could get a good look at her face and to say the least it was mesmerizing. The red head couldn't keep her eyes of her, especially those dark brown orbs of hers. Never had she seen anyone this gorgeous before. Her body was absolutely perfect and that voice was just amazing.

"Name's Lucy Heartfilia, pleased to meet your acquaintance Erza. Now you mind telling me why you were _observing _me?" even though Lucy knew the answer to her own question she decided to play along. Erza got straight to the point.

"I am assuming you are a wizard?"

"I am." a simple answer escaped Lucy's mouth and nothing more.

"As I thought, so does that mean you're in a guild?" but nothing came out this time, she only said a simple' _hmph' _and sat down leaning her back once more on the tree.

"Sorry but that's none of your business hot stuff." Lucy said smugly in a playful tone. Erza stayed quiet for a while before a smirk came across her face.

'_ So that's how she wants to play it, fine by me.'_ she wasn't really the type of person to do this kind of stuff but how could anyone resist that pretty little face, so she bent down and got very close to Lucy. Putting her right hand on her shoulder and her left on one of the girl's legs she leaned so her breath was tickling Lucy's ear and whispered in a very sexy voice."You wanna tell me or do I have to make you, princess?" Erza removed her hand from Lucy's leg so she could stroke her golden hair._' It's so soft.'" _Personally I'd much rather go with the second option." she started to nipple on Lucy's earlobe. Who knew Erza was such a pervert.

"Heh, love to play with you red but I've got places to be." Lucy was about to push her away so she could stand up but before she had the chance Erza had positioned herself on the blondes lap wrapping her legs around her waist. Lucy's eyes were a bit wide and confused by Erza's actions." You do this to everyone who doesn't give you a clear answer or what?" yet again another smirk found it's way on the red heads face.

" To be honest love, if someone doesn't tell me what I want to know I'd beat the stupid out of them for thinking they had any kind of chance. But for you…I'm really tempted to make a very special exception." she liked her lips and closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together. Lucy was a bit surprised at this. Erza suddenly broke the kiss and looked at Lucy with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open." What are you?" she slowly asked with a hissing voice but she didn't give Lucy any time to answer and crashed their lips once more but this time with a lot more passion. Lucy kissed her back and wrapped her arms around her waist while Erza buried her hands in the her blond hair. Lucy could feel Erza's tongue on her lower lip asking for entrance which she provided her with, opening her mouth and letting Erza explore. Now with their tongues moving together Erza pressed their bodies close to each other and started trailing her hands all over the girl's figure. However Lucy quickly got to her senses and in an instant was straddling the Titania on the hard ground. Erza's face was blushing madly, no one had ever made her feel this way before, so wanting, so…This girl was truly remarkable. Not to mention the strength she possessed, to be able to get Erza off her with such ease. Heh, one surprise after another.

"Like I said before I'd love to stay but I can't, love to but can't." the scarlet haired woman sat up with a disappointed face.

" Fine, I'll let you go now but next time we meet and we will we're finishing this game of ours." Erza got closer and kissed her cheek before they both got up. She used her hand to cup Lucy's chin and spoke softly." I can hardly wait for our next meeting…and don't worry it'll be soon, I'll see to that." with that she kissed her one last time before they separated. The Fairy Tail wizard didn't know how right she was. Oh yes they would meet soon…very soon.

Back at Fairy Tail's inn:

"HEY ERZA!" she had just got back and the first thing she heard was that oh so annoying voice. Her mood had completely changed now." Where in dragon's name have you been?" the pink haired Dragon Slayer was really starting to get on her final nerves and she had just returned. She looked at him with a glare that screamed murder which instantly made Natsu duck behind the bar.

" I don't recall my business being any of your concern Natsu…do you?" she warned him in a low voice. Well that most definitely was a bad sign.

" NO SIR, I MEAN NO MA'AM!" he screamed from where he was hiding. Erza went straight to her room and slammed the door. The whole guild was wondering why she was so mad. It might have just been them but they could have sworn that her face was all red, like she was blushing. But that's impossible it was Erza they were talking about…well, thinking about anyway. With the upcoming games tomorrow no one could afford to be distracted so most of the guild just shrugged it off and the night went by in a flat.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day every guild that was still participating in the Grand Magic Games had received some kind of letter. It was a written apology saying that due to the damage from the last event, the tournament's date would be changed. So now they would have to wait a whole week at the very least before the final competition. Most of the wizards were disappointed but some didn't mind the change because that way they would spend more time training. But without a doubt there were _some particular _wizards that were _a bit _more pissed off than others and pointing out names would be a waste of time.

At the Fairy Tail guild's inn:

Erza walked to master Makarov at the bar and stood proudly in front of him. The first guild master Mavis was with them too. "Master, pardon the interruption but may I ask you a question?" Makarov turned his attention to her and so did Mavis.

"What is the problem Erza?"

"Do you happen to know a wizard who goes by the name Lucy Heartfilia?" Erza was hoping she could get more information on the girl _that had clearly caught her eye, _because how else could last night's events be explained. _'Why in the world did I act like that .I didn't even know that girl and yet I kissed her out of the blue. It was absolutely out of character. But there was something about her that just made me act that way. I won't lie to myself it was amazing but still…' _she mentally sighted as she awaited the master's answer.

"Lucy Heartfilia? Hmm, doesn't ring a bell. Sorry Erza but I've never heard that name before now I'm afraid." she closed her eyes in disappointment.

"That's alright master, my apologies for disturbing you." with that she left the building to take a stroll around town. _'If the master can't help me then I guess I'll just have to find her myself.'_ she dashed off with a determined look and one last sentence leaving her mouth in a hissing voice. "I have to see you again!"

A few hours later:

Erza had searched everywhere but there was no sign of Lucy. It was already night time and Erza decided it was time to head back. Anyways, she could hardly even walk from all this running around. _' I may be tired but that doesn't mean I've given up…not by a long shot.' _the re-quip wizard was panting hard and could hardly stand on her feet. Before she knew it she had collapsed on the ground looking up at the stars. It was a beautiful night and the full-moon was shining. She closed her eyes as she thought._ 'Where are you…Lucy? Will I be able to see you again?' _she touched her lips remembering how soft Lucy's lips felt when she kissed her. _'I never would have imagined my first kiss would be with another girl. I guess that just goes to show that you never know how things will turn out.'_ Erza stayed like that for a few more minutes before she stood up and went back.

Late at night with Fairy Tail:

"Hey master what's up with Erza? She looks sort of depressed." Cana asked while sitting on one of the tables with a barrel in her lap. Mirajane took notice of the strange acting red head. She was sitting in the corner away from everyone. Leaning her cheek upon her hand and lost in thought. But what was _really _weird was the fact that she was NOT eating her strawberry cake.

"Now that you mention it she's been looking kind of down ever since she came back. Does anyone have a clue to what could be bothering her?" Mira was now worried for her friend's well being. This is the first time they've seen her act like that.

'_Is she still thinking about that wizard she asked me about this morning?' _Makarov thought to himself. He was concerned for his child but decided to honor her privacy and keep quiet.

Time skip: three days

'_It's been three days and still no sign of her…I didn't scare her off, did I? But I guess I shouldn't be surprised if I did.'_ she sighted and continued on her way to nowhere in particular. Erza was walking through town. She had decided to go for an early morning stroll since she couldn't sleep. It was like **6:00 **o'clock, who goes out at that hour? The sun was still rising so she was practically all by herself…or so she thought?

"So I hear you've been looking for me? I'm touched." Erza's eyes snapped when she heard that voice. She was able to tell right away who it was. She slowly turned around and saw the girl she'd been meaning to talk all this time. She stayed quiet for a few seconds before walking closer to the girl with a serious look until she was right in front of her.

"Indeed I have…and how did you know?" Lucy put her hands on her hips and sighted a little before replaying.

"Oh I'm not sure but it probably has something to do with the fact that a butt loud of people were talking about you running around town like an idiot…Well actually no one called you an idiot but what the hey." she said in a casual way like she was talking to a child. Erza managed to keep herself under control. Normally she wouldn't let anyone get away with making fun of her but she still needed answers.

"I needed to talk to you."

"Really, I couldn't tell." Lucy said sarcastically while deadpanning. She crossed her arms under her chest and got serious. "Look red just because I'm blond doesn't mean I'm stupid. Surely that's not the only reason you've wasted your time on me…Am I right?" Erza thought for a second. To tell the truth se was quite pleased.

'_Well it seems she doesn't only have great looks but she's also has a brain. This is just getting better by the minute…What the hell am I thinking? Why do I get like this when I'm around her?' _she mentally slapped herself for having such weird thoughts. "You're right it isn't but we can't talk out in the open so let's go somewhere else." then Lucy had an idea.

"How about at the café that's near here? At this time of day I'm sure that it will be _almost_ empty." Erza nodded her head and motioned for Lucy to take the lead since she clearly knew this place better than her. With one final glance at each other they took off.

At the café:

Lucy had called it there were almost no people. They took their seats, ordered some drinks and started their conversation."Okay then… first things first. Please accept my humblest apologies for my behavior. I'll admit that I don't know what exactly happened that night. But rest assured it won't happen again." Lucy nodded her head and took a sip of her drink.

"What's done is done. We can't change the past no matter how much we desire it. There is no need for you to worry about such things…just put it behind you." Erza was a bit surprised. It's not every day you meet a kid with such an attitude.

'_Even though she's so young she speaks like a member of the magic council. What's more she did say that she was a wizard so that brings up the question…What kind of magic does she posses?' _she was quiet for a bit longer before she spoke. " Well said…Now I'll cut right to the chase. The only thing that I know about you is your name and that you may very well be a wizard in a guild. So here's my question. What magic do you use?" she took a sip of her drink as she awaited the young girl's response.

"Why do you ask, you interested or just plain curious?" she asked with closed eyes.

"To be precise it's both actually. Although I am more interested then curious." once she heard the woman's answer she quickly finished her drink and sighted.

"I'll have to disappoint you but my magic isn't for show. I have no intention of revealing it to anyone and that includes you." she informed her with a casual tone and a calm expression. It's true that Erza would respect someone's privacy about this kind stuff but she couldn't help herself…not this time at least.

"How about we make a little bet then? If you beat me in a sparring match I'll stop questioning you…but if I win you tell me everything. Deal?" Lucy looked to be interested in the challenge.

"Nice try but I already warned you that I'm not some idiot you can fool. In a single fight a person can get all the answers they need…provided they are sharp enough." she had caught up to her faster than Erza anticipated.

"Aren't you the clever one. But I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. So do you except or are you too chicken?" OK now Lucy was angry.

'_Now she's done it. Okay Erza if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. No one calls me a chicken and gets away with it!' _"I except! However I'm warning you I don't intend to lose." Erza smirked and laughed a bit at her comment.

"Neither do I. Oh and I should warn you too. Watch yourself because I don't hold back against anyone."

"Perfect!" Lucy said with a smirk of her own as they both stood up and left the café.

Somewhere in the forest away from town:

"So how do you wanna do this?" Lucy asked standing five meters away from Erza.

"How about the first one to get knocked out by the other is the loser? Sound good?" the blond nodded and they both took their fighting stances with Erza summoning two swords and Lucy standing still motioning for Erza to make the first move. The red head took the offer and sprinted towards Lucy. She was about to attack but all of a sudden her eyes widened and she stopped mid way when she noticed that the girl was no longer there.

"You'll have to be a whole lot faster if you wanna keep up with me." a voice said from behind her. Erza quickly turned around and was about to smack her into the head with her leg. However with a simple move Lucy caught her ankle and side flipped her so her back hit the ground _hard_, making a giant crater. Lucy let her go and waited for her to get up.

'_It seems I have underestimated her.' _Erza thought while getting up with a painful expression. _'That really did hurt. So I have to be faster, do I? Okay Lucy you asked for it, I was planning on at least trying to go easy on you but it seems you're not giving me a lot of choice here.' _she smirked while she was getting ready to attack again. "Alright Lucy now we start fighting for real." the blond girl had a smile on her face as she awaited the upcoming attack.

"Then come and get me."

"Careful what you wish for." Erza warned her as she re-quipped into her Flight Armor and with great speed she ran towards Lucy again. She started swinging her swords trying to get Lucy but regardless she was just too fast. _'I don't believe it even in my Flight Armor I can't possibly match her speed!' _Erza was starting to get impatient with this. "SO ARE YOU JUST GOING TO KEEP AVOIDING MY ATTACKS OR ARE YOU PLANING TO FIGHT BACK?!" she was getting really frustrated. _'Is she trying to mock me?' _Lucy sighted missing another hit but this time instead of just waiting for the next she kicked Erza in the stomach making her fly back and smash into a few trees. The red head let a cry of pain escape her throat as she finally stopped. Lucy walked closer to her with a bored look.

"Do I really have to knock you out? Just give up!" she said in a very series tone as she watched Erza try to get on her feet again.

'_Now I'm mad! If this KID thinks I can be defeated so easily, she's got another thing coming.' _Erza clenched her teeth and grounded out in frustration. Lucy was aware of this and was disappointed at how fast the red head had lost her patients. A bright light surrounded Erza and when it faded away it appeared to be some kind of black armor with wings. "Now let's see how well you do against my Black Wing Armor." apparently this armor grants her the ability to fly seeing that she was now trying to attack Lucy from above. She was going straight for her with a death glare. Erza struck at her but all she was able to do was cut a tree in the middle. _'Where in the world did she go? I can't sense her presence anywhere!' _suddenly she felt something grab her from behind and throw her backwards. Thanks to her Black Wing Armor she was able to fly upwards and miss getting more injured then she already was.

'_That's enough already.' _Lucy thought deciding it was time to end this. Before Erza could get the chance to attack again Lucy leaped into the air and was now positioned in front of the re-quip wizard. Not given any time to react Erza was sucker punched to the head making her smash to the ground but this time a lot harder. Erza swore that not even Laxus punched that hard. Lucy landed next to her and kneeled down. Erza tried to move but couldn't, her armor had disappeared and she was in so much pain. But that wasn't really the reason she couldn't budge, it was like she was paralyzed or something. _'What's going on here, why in the world can't I move?!_' she thought angrily.

"Let me tell you something before you pass out." she was now listening to Lucy while still trying to force herself up. " A wizard that attacks in anger is a wizard that never wins… there are still some who actually mange but that's only because of dumb luck or there're just total idiots. Honestly I thought you were different Erza but it turns out you're just like everyone else." Erza's eyes slightly went wide at Lucy's words. The blond move her hand and put pocked the red head's forehead and before Erza knew it she had lost consciousness.

At the Fairy Tail guild's inn in Erza's current room:

Erza slowly opened her eyes carefully studying her surroundings. From what she could tell she was back in the room she was staying at. She got up from the bed that she was currently lying in and shook her head to get rid of the blurriness. "What happened?"she asked no one in particular until a voice came from the left side of her bed.

"So you finally woke up, did you? I was starting to wonder if you would." Her eyes snapped open and she turned to her side and saw Lucy leaning on the wall. Erza was surprised but at the same time glad that Lucy was still here.

"Lucy…? What are you doing here and more importantly how did _I_ get here?" it took her a moment to remember the present events until it hit her. _'That's right…the fight.'_ she looked at Lucy questionable and asked." Did you bring me here?" Lucy only nodded without saying a single word. "How did you even know where to take me?" the red head asked with a curious tone.

"Well seeing as you did tell me you're in the Fairy Tail guild. Finding this place proved to be quite simple." she said in a serious voice not even glancing at the re-quip wizard. Erza looked down and was surprised at what she saw…or what she didn't see. Her body was bandaged and the pain was almost completely gone. She slowly turned her gaze to Lucy again and asked.

"Did you do this?"she nodded once more still not looking at her.

'_I could have just healed her…but this way I don't have to use my magic and exhaust myself!' _ Erza moved so now she was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Lucy. She looked down at her feet and softly said in a low voice.

"Thank you." Lucy didn't say anything and started to make her way out. When Erza saw this she quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed the girl's wrist. "Wait! Listen I'm-I'm sorry for the way acted! I honestly don't know what got into me!" they didn't move for a while before Erza let go of Lucy's wrist and gently took her hand. She moved closer to the young girl and whispered in a pleading voice. "Please let me try to explain." Erza led her to the bed and pulled her down so she could sit with her. They sat in silence and Erza couldn't take her eyes off Lucy. "Look I…I honestly don't know what happened. In our fight…everything started out ok…but all of a sudden I flipped out. Right there and then I wanted to beat you so badly that in my mind…I actually considered killing you… I'm not sure why I would think such a thing. I mean it was just supposed to be a sparring match. I truly am sorry…you don't know how much. You have the right to be mad and hate me for that. Just so you know I understand okay? " Erza let go of Lucy's hand and moved her hand slowly laying it on the girl's head. Her other hand moved to her back and pulled the blond to her chest in a gentle embrace. Lucy's eyes were a bit wide and her mouth was slightly open. She didn't know what to make out of this. Eventually she calmed down and leaned into Erza. The older woman leaned her head on Lucy's and sighted quietly, enjoying this little moment they were having.

"It's fine…you don't have to worry about a thing." Lucy said in a low voice moving from her position to look at Erza's face. "I'm used to it…and by the way if you keep moving your wounds will heal slower." Erza was a bit confused from the comment but she still smiled.

"You shouldn't have gone to the trouble. You could have just left in the nearby hospital." the re-quip wizard said while looking herself over. "By the way what did you do in our match? At the end I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried and I'm sure you had a hand in it." Lucy stayed quiet for a while before she sighted in annoyance. "Well…" Erza had a smirk on her face since she could see that she was getting under the girl's skin. Lucy pouted and turned away from the re-quip wizard. _'She looks so adorable.' _

"Hold on a second. I seem to remember that little bet we made." Erza recalled what they had agreed on and this time she sighted in annoyance. "Whatever, I gotta go anyway." Lucy was about to leave when Erza grabbed her shoulders and forced her to lay on her back beside her.

"How about spending the night here?" Lucy was a bit dumbfounded from Erza's words before she snapped back to reality.

"With you?"

"I don't see why not."

"I don't think that's such a good idea-" the young girl was silenced when Erza placed a finger on her lips preventing her from talking.

"I'm not kidding around Lucy. The reason I'm telling not asking you to stay is simple. First it's late and I can see that you're tired from watching me. And second…it's raining" Lucy looked out the window and guess what it really was raining.

"When the heck did that happen?" she looked back at Erza and saw that she was smiling. She sighted and gave up. "Okay fine but only for tonight." they both relaxed on the bed. Erza fell asleep first while Lucy just looked at her for a little bit. _'Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into this time?'_ that was the only thought she had before falling asleep next to the re-quip wizard.


End file.
